The New Girl in Town
by ChargerWarrior
Summary: Sequel to Someone from the Past. What if there was a possible way for not only women to have a child? Could it be possible. See how Angel & Collins try to make it possible. Look inside for an extended version.
1. Chapter Summary

**Ok pplz!!! I have decided that since I am writing _Someone from the Past_ which is cruel and unusual punishment to Angel and Collins……I have decided to write this happy and fun filled fanfic!!! YEAH!!! I hope you guys like it as much as _Someone from the Past!!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RENT actors or actress, the only people I own are the ones that don't come up in RENT or any other fanfiction….so don't steal unless you have MY permission!! (Ok…sorry, on with the story!!)**

**Warnings: sex (M x M relationships), Mpreg, & language (Spanish and English) so if you don't like or apprecie….then GET OUT!!! **

**Thank you to all my reviews!! This one's for you guys cuz, I don't like causing Angel and Collins pain!!! cries I'm sorry. sniff I'm ok now. **

**Summary: This is the Sequel to Someone from the Past. Take a trip with Angel on her recovery. How will the group and Collins deal with a recovery rape victim and what if there was a possible way for not only women to have a child? Could it be possible? See how Angel & Collins try to make it possible; will the idea bring Angel back? Read to see!!!**


	2. Chapter 1: Recovering

_Chapter 1: Recovering_

It has been a whole year since that terrible incident involving Angel and Daemon. Mimi and Roger had finally gotten married and were expecting a baby, Mark actually found someone other than his camera, Joanne and Maureen…well they haven't gotten married or anything, but Maureen finally became committed to her and is talking about adopting a kid and for Angel and Collins….well, they were still trying.

_Apartment of Angel and Collins_

Collins still had a hard time trying to get Angel to do things; she barely eats, she won't let him touch her sometimes, she couldn't sleep because she was having terrible nightmares, and she didn't talk to him that much. He didn't know what to do. He felt guilty if he took her to the physiatrist because Angel might not talk to him and they didn't have the money for pointless secessions. Collins had just finished trying to give Angel a bath and something to eat and was now sitting in from of the TV remembering what he had to go through with her.

"_Come on love, we have to get you a bath." As Collins started to pick Angel up she screamed and thrashed in his arms._

"_No, please let me go….don't take me to the basement….please stop."_

"_Angel! ANGEL!! Stop…its me Collins, your lover…."Soon after this little fiasco, Angel looked into his eyes and stopped. "Collins?"_

"_Yes baby its me." After that Collins had no problem, this was just a minor reaction compared to other times, but they were getting better, he thought. _

_He also had a hard time getting Angel to eat, but her reactions have been much less 'violent' than normal. "Angel please eat something, please…you haven't eaten in three days." Collins sighing as he held a piece of bread to her lips. All Angel did was turn her head away. _

Collins was broken out of his thought when he heard the new caster say "…..today the president approved that gay marriage is now legal, a cure has been invented to get rid of AIDS and Doctor Fritz has come up with a way for gay men to now have a natural child. In Alabama there was….." That was all Collins needed to hear, now all he had to do was figure out a way to tell this to Angel. All of a sudden, their bedroom door opened and there stood Angel. She had on a black mini mini skirt, a tight reveling strapless shirt, pink lip gloss, blue eye shadow, and her black pumps.

"Hey lover"

Collins sat with his mouth wide open. Angel came over to him; sat in his lap, and closed his mouth by kissing him passionately. "Hi," said a flushed and surprised Collins.

"I…I feel that I've been….well, sort of…closed up because of what happened to me, and I….think that its time to forget about the past and….think more about the future and the people I love….so I thought I would return the favor for trying so hard to get me back."

All Collins could do was swallow hard as Angel started to unbutton his shirt and slide her hand down his smooth chest. He still didn't know how to react to this, Angel seemed to be back, but he didn't care, as long as this kept going and she did something about the growing erection that she was making. It became very hard for Collins to think as once again, she pulled him into a bruising kiss; he forgot all about her strange reaction. While still in that bruising kiss; he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 2: New Beginning

**Hey guys, girls & all my fans!! I'm back with the next chapter!! There is a sex warning that is announced…..you've been WARNED!! **

_Chapter 2: New Beginning_

Angel had just wakened up from her deep beauty sleep. She smiled towards the ceiling thinking of the wonderful sex her and Collins had last night. Angel turned over and found her lover's side empty except for the piece of paper with his handwriting on it. The paper said _"Hey sexy, I didn't want to wake you up…. know u have to get your beauty sleep, so whenever you get this, wash up and come on out. Love always Collins."_ Angel smiled and got up to go to the bathroom. She picked up her toothbrush and was about to brush her teeth when she saw a 14K diamond ring occupying her right ring finger.** (A/N: look below)** After a couple of minutes, she was screaming with joy.

_In the Living room_

Collins was yet again setting in front of the TV when he heard a scream come from their bathroom. He smiled happily knowing Angel liked it. As he suspected, Angel came running out in her normal attire, jumped on his lap and kissed him passionately, just like she had done before their late night activity.

"Oh my gosh Collins! Are you… asking me what I think you're asking me?" All Collins could do was nod his head before Angel squealed and planted kisses all over his face.

"Well…. I take that as a yes?"

"Yes Yes YES! I would love to be your wife. Wait, but it we do…. Then we won't be legally married, and…." Angel was stopped by a pair of soft lips on hers.

"Don't worry love, it was legalized yesterday."

"In that case, less celebrate both causes… shall we," said Angel wiggling her eyebrows. Collins caught on to what she was saying.

**(Quick sex warning)**

Collins picked Angel up and laid her on the couch climbed on top of her, licking her neck and sliding his hand over her body. They had already pulled off their clothes and Collins started to prepare Angel before he entered her.

"Collins please...por favor…..hurry I …I want it….gods Collins!!"

"mmmm, what do you want baby, tell me…let me hear the words come out of that beautiful mouth of yours," Collins said. He knew Angel would probably kill him for this, but her moans and pants him were driving him crazy.

Angel moaned loudly, "I…want…."

"Yes love?"

"Dammit Collins! I want you to ram that hard, long, thick cock of yours up my ass!"

That was all Collins need to hear before he trusted his cock deep into her, both moaning from the pleasure it caused. Angel wrapped her slim legs around her lover's waist and her arms around his neck, trusting in time with him. The room was filled with moans, grunts, and screams of pleasure from the two lovers on the couch who were both hot, sweating and in great need to release.

"Baby…please…make me come…I want to….feel your essences fill me!"

"Angel….baby…..so close!"

"Ahhhh….ohhh….I…I'm coming!!!"

"ANGEL!!!"

"COLLINS!!!"

**(End of quick sex scene)**

They were basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking still attached to each other, when the phone decided to ring.

"Dammit….who the hell is calling now?" Collins said resting his head in the crook of Angel's shoulder. He groaned and was about to pull out of Angel when she stopped him.

"Stay here baby...don't get up. We'll just get it later." So they laid there kissing each other gently when a strange woman's voice came through the line.

"Hello, I'm calling for an Angel Dumott Schunard. Ummm….My name is Janice Gonzales; I'm calling on behalf of……"

**Dun Duh Dun Duhhhh. Who is Janice Gonzales? Will it affect Angel and Collins marriage!?! Find out in the next chapter!!! Sorry it's so short, but do not fear……more to come is near. :P I'll update ASAP!!! Hope you like it!! **

**A/N: This idea came from Tyler Perry's movie _Diary of a Mad Black Woman_. If you haven't seen it….I highly recommend it!!!**

**Captjacksgrl **


	4. Chapter 3: A Ghost from the Past

_Chapter 3: A Ghost from the Past_

_"Hello, I'm calling for an Angel Dumott Schunard. Ummm….My name is Janice Gonzales; I'm calling on behalf of……"_

"Hello….yes…this is he….what!?!...but how could……yes…..sure…we can meet today…..where is it...ok, thank you."

By Angel's change of expression, Collins could tell that whatever this Janice person was saying was making his angel upset. As she hung up the phone, she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist; she turned around and cried in Collins arms. After Angel had calmed down and told Collins exactly what Janice said to her, they got dressed and headed towards Janice's office.

_At Janice's office_

Collins and Angel knocked on Janice's door. Collins could tell Angel was nervous, because she kept twirling her long blond hair around her finger. Before the door opened, Collins planted a kiss on her lips to make her feel better; which it did. Janice Gonzales was a lawyer that had apparently been assigned to a case that involved Angel, but she didn't tell Angel how or why she was involved with it, just that it was about her.

"Ahhhh, hello, I'm guessing you must be Angel Dumott Schunard?"

"Yes….and this is my fiancée…."

"Tom...Collins."

"Well, congratulations to you both, please come in, and make yourself at home." Angel and Collins sat in the two chairs in front of Janice's desk while she pulled out a semi-large envelope.

Janice sighed and looked up from the papers at Angel and Collins, not wanting to ruin this happy soon to be husband and wife sitting in front of her, but she had no other choice. She just hoped that she could help them get through this devastating event they were about to go through, just like the many other couples that she had helped.

"Angel….I got these papers from….sighs….from another lawyer named Alex Hanata…he's the lawyer of a Daemon Patrick Anderson, are you familiar with this name?" The silence that filled the room could be cut with a samurai's sword; after a nod from Angel, telling her that she knew the name, Janice continued.

"It says that they are reopening the case, saying that it was your fault for what happened to you and…..."

This definitely snapped Angel out of her stunned state. "What!! My fault…how could it be my fault….its not like a fucking asked him to rape me!!!" said a very angry Angel.

"Angel….I know….I know, please let me finish."

Angel sat back down, nearly in tears and held Collins hand for comfort; which he was gladly to give. "...and that your past reputation and records would cause any man to do what Daemon did. There will be another trial for his release unless we can up with a way to prove them wrong and put him where he belongs! So do you want to work together on this or would you prefer a different lawyer."

After taking in the information that Janice gave her, she decided that maybe she would have a chance to get this ghost out of her life….forever. "No, I….we'll just stay with you and hopefully I can get him out of my life," said a crying Angel.

"Angel….they didn't tell me if they found anything or not, but...is there…anything in your past that…..I should know about."

Again that same silence filled the room; Angel knew there was something, but all she could think about was what would Collins say, would he still want to marry her, be with her for the rest of their lives? Angel looked at Collins to see what his reaction to this was. Collins instantly knew that look in her eyes, it was asking if he would still love her; the same look after….after what that bastard did to her.

"Sweetheart….its best you tell, don't worry baby….I'll still love you." Collins leaned over and gave her a kiss that seemed to last three hours; Angel looked at Janice blushing, but Janice just smiled at the engaged couple in front of her. After catching her breath, she took a deep breath.

"Yes, there….there is something that happened." Collins and Janice listened with great anticipation and weren't planning on interrupting her until she was finished.

"It all started a couple months after my 13th birthday…."

_At Mimi & Roger's apartment_

"Roger!!! Roger can you get me something to eat from the kitchen!!!" asked Mimi, who is now five months pregnant and was eating constantly and having weird food cravings. Surprisingly Roger was actually concerned; he even stopped playing his guitar and going out as often as he use to before she got pregnant.

"Yea Mimi….what do you want?"

"Ummm….how about a sandwich, with mustard, mayo, pickles and onions." Roger could have sworn he was going to puke just think of that. **(A/N: look below)**

"Sure baby, anything else?"

"No that's it….thank you love."

"Yep no problem." Before he could get a foot from the door, he heard Mimi call him.

"Roger wait!!"

"Yesss."

"Can you add ketchup, and….hot sauce….please…por favor?"

All Roger did was raise his eyebrows. "Sure, whatever you want."

So Roger went to go fix this strange specimen that Mimi wanted to engulf. When he got back to their bedroom, Mimi was ready to eat; she took one bit and moaned in pleasure of the taste. Suddenly, Mimi handed the sandwich back to Roger and ran to the bathroom; all he could think about was that the next four months were going to be tough for both of them, but in the end…..it will be worth it.

_Back to Janice's office_

Angel had just finished telling them about her past life; now she and Collins were walking to Mimi and Roger's apartment, since Mimi was on bed rest; Mark said to meet him there because he had something he wanted them to see. Collins kept looking over at Angel to see if she was ok, but Angel gave him a smile and a kiss and ran the little way they had to go to get to the apartment. When they got inside, they found Maureen, Joanne, Mimi and Roger sitting in the living room. So while they were waiting for Mark to come, they occupied themselves by talking about their daily lives and the baby; Angel decided not to tell them about was happening with Janice and Daemon until after Mimi had the baby and thought everybody could handle it. All of a sudden the door opened and Mark came in looking very well…..happy for a change.

"Hey guys, girls, Angel. How is everybody?"

"Good, what's got you so happy Mark," asked Roger.

"Ohhh, well….everything actually!!" said a smiling Mark.

"Ok, Mark your scaring us, what are you up to," asked Collins raising his eyebrow and chuckling.

All he did was smile and went to open the door.

"Guys, I want to introduce you to….."

**Hahaha Evil aren't I. (wiggles eyebrows) Soooo, does anyone have any idea what Mark wants to show the gang? What is the reputation Angel had when she lived in Mexico? Find out in the next chapter. **

**A/N: I got this idea from a show called _Walker Texas Ranger._ My mom taped every episode.**

**Captjacksgrl **


	5. Chapter 4: Saludos & Nightmares

**Sorry my fans, readers, & reviewers I'm so late, but here it is; the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

_Chapter 4: Saludos & Nightmares_

"_Guys, I want to introduce you to…" _

A dark cream skinned girl walked into the room; she wore red pumps like Angel's black ones, a black skirt, a white skin shirt, red elbow length gloves, lip gloss, eyeliner and had long blonde shoulder hair with a hint of red. **(A/N1: look below)**

"Everybody, this is Samantha." The room went silent for a minute; all of a sudden Angel's eyes lit up, she got up and said, "Sammy?"

"Oh, my gosh!!! Angel is that really you!!" They let out a loud squeal and ran towards each and started to ramble in Spanish, forgetting the other members in the room.

"Ha estado como…lo que…. seis años".

"Yo no sé pero…he estado al querido largo. ¿Cómo ha estado haciendo usted"?

"Wait wait wait….you two know each other," said a confused Collins. Angel and Sam **(A/N2: look below)** told how they met in Mexico and grew up together, but lost contact after Angel left. Soon, Angel, Mimi, and Sam started talking in Spanish about the past, present, and the future. It was getting late and they had had fun getting to know more about Samantha and her life before they met her. So everybody started to get up and leave to their respected apartments.

_At Mark's apartment_

Mark was sitting on the couch with Sam in his lap, grinding her now hard erection into his and making out ferociously. Their shirts had been thrown somewhere, Mark's pants had been shredded, leaving only his boxers, Sam's skirt had been taken off as well, leaving her only in her black thongs. They were supposed to be watching a movie, but Sam got a better idea in her head. As they shared this passionate moment with each other in the back of Mark's mind, he thought back to the day they met each other.

**(Flash back)**

_He had gone to the park where he was yet again filming to add to his new documentary. All of a sudden, something caught his eye; she was sitting oh so lovely on one of the benching reading a book on surprisingly photography. Mark was astound by this and decided to "have a go" with this pretty girl. All he wanted was for this beautiful, reddish, blonde and black head, gothic like girl would become his girlfriend and hopefully something more. _

"_Hello, ummm….my…my name is Mark….Mark Cohen. When he got closer all he could think about was 'Wow, she beautiful'. "Oh, are you interested in photography," Mark said looking at the title of the book._

"_Oh yea, I want to be a photographer, but every person I asked, they either didn't really know about cameras or, they didn't have the time."_

"_Well, I could teach you if you would like. I mean I'm really good with cameras."_

"_Really….well if I won't be burden then I would love that."_

"_Kool, when would you like to start?"_

_They spent the next few days' together learning about cameras and a little bit more. After the third day, Mark decided that he was falling in love with her and asked her if she would like to go out with him; she immediately said yes. That was the happiest day in Mark's life since Maureen left him for Joanne. He was glad that he found someone that shared the same interests as he did._

**(Flash back)**

His thoughts were broken when Sam stopped kissing him and looked at him very passionately.

"Mark….I…I think…"

"Wh….what do you think love? Wait…you're not….." Mark was stopped by a finger on his lips.

"Of course not silly, but I…I think I'm ready to….take our relationship to the next level." It took all of Mark's strength to keep himself from jumping up, shouting, and twirling her around, but he had to make sure he had heard her right.

"Are you sure, Samantha?"

"Mark, I've never been this sure in my live!! I really want to be with you."

So Mark turned off the movie and television, picked Sam up, still kissing her and headed upstairs, the only thing that could be heard throughout the apartment was the moans and screams of Sam and Mark's name.

_At Collins and Angel's apartment_

Collins and Angel were lying in bed in each other's arms; they had just finished their fifth round of sex. Angel had fallen asleep, but Collins was watching Angel, because lately she has been having violent nightmares and she wouldn't talk about them, but they must be terrible because she would wake up crying. Collins was brought out of his thought when he heard Angel whimpering and muttering to herself in her sleep. All of a sudden Angel started screaming and cry, "Padre….no….yo no quiero hacer este ya!"

"Angel…Angel wake up!!" Angel opened her eyes, looked at Collins and cried.

"Awww, Angel…sighs….baby; please talk to me…..tell me what happened."

"I…I…sigh…ok, you do have the right to know, after all you are my fiancée," Angel said sadly. Collins gave her a kiss and listened to her tell him.

"Well, I'm back in Mexico….but when I wake up; I'm tied to my bed. I can't move and I'm naked. I feel hands and tongues all over my body, and then I feel something enter me, but I don't know what it is. I'm crying, I hear my father's voice telling me to….to shut up and…take it…like….(pause)…..the ….good….whore I've become. I try to scream and kick, trying to get away and then, everything goes black."

"Why….why are you having these dreams Angel?"

"It's been almost 10 years tomorrow, since I left Mexico. Every year I would get these dreams of what happened to my family and what my father did to me. My father and mother had major fights; it went on every day, until my mother just got fed up with it. So my parents got divorced, but the court said she could only afford and handle one kid, so she took my brother; the last thing she said to me was, _"Ángel, permanece por favor fuerte, yo haré todo en mi poder de recuperar conmigo y su hermano." _That was the last time I saw her and Carlos, my brother. After they left, my father decided to turn his anger towards me. A year went by, and that's when it all started. I had just turn 13, that's when I started to dress like a girl. My father was furious at this, but I didn't care. He started to get into drugs and stuff, so he used the little money that we had left. So one day he comes home drunk. I had just come out of the kitchen to sit on the couch, when he came in the house; but thinking back, I really regret not being out of the house. He told me that he didn't have any money; again I regret what I said to him. _"I don't care."_ All I knew was the pain that heated my face; he had slapped me. Then next thing I knew he was dragging me out of the house and down the street. He told me "_Bien, desde que usted no da un dique, yo estoy seguro que usted no tendrá interés en mí le poniendo para utilizar; y desde que usted quiere aliño como una chica, yo tengo el mejor trabajo para usted obtenerme algún dinero."_ That's when he took me to an alley and knocked on the door, as it opened, I started become extremely afraid. My father told the guys there that he brought his 'daughter' as payment for his drugs. I tried to get away, but they just threaten to kill me; this went on till I was 16 years old and that's when I ran away. I….I got the reputation of….daddy's little whore." By this time, Angel was hysterical, all Collins did was hold her and told her that everything was alright and that they were going to get through this thing with Daemon and put him in his place.

**Oooook!!!!! So what do you think? I hope you like it. Sorry to leave you hanging….not!!! jking. Next chapter coming up soon. Don't forget to review!  
**

**Translations**

Spanish - "Ha estado como…lo que…. seis años".  
English - "It's been like…what….six years."

Spanish - "Yo no sé pero…he estado al querido largo. ¿Cómo ha estado haciendo usted"?  
English - "I don't know but…it's been to long darling. How have you been doing?"

Spanish - "Padre….no….yo no quiero hacer este ya!"  
English - Father…no….I don't want to do this!

Spanish – "Ángel, permanece por favor fuerte, yo haré todo en mi poder de recuperar conmigo y su hermano."  
English - "Angel, please stay strong, I will do everything in my power to get you back with me and your brother."

Spanish - "Bien, desde que usted no da un dique, yo estoy seguro que usted no tendrá interés en mí le poniendo para utilizar; y desde que usted quiere aliño como una chica, yo tengo el mejor trabajo para usted obtenerme algún dinero."  
English - "Well, since you don't give a dam, I'm sure you won't care about me putting you to use; and since you like dressing like a girl, I have the best job for you to get me some money."

**Author Notes**

A/N1: In real life Mark is gay. Hope that explains why it's a guy  
A/N2: I will be mainly calling her Sam, if Mark is talking to her or about her, it will be Smantha


	6. Chapter 5: Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Ok my loyal fans and readers!!! I'm sorry that this story is so depressing, so I'll give you guys and girls (can't tell by pplz screen name and I don't want to leave anyone out) a look into the future, but first I have some good news, better news, some bad news, and worse news. So here they are:**

**Good News: **

Angel & Collins get married…which means…..a full chapter of their honeymoon!!

**Better News: **

There will be some babies coming and a new couple….which means….yep, you guessed it….LOTS of MxM going on :)!!

**Bad News: **

There still has to be a trial w/Daemon, but new characters will be there as well (last depressing part)!!

**Worse News: **

Now, I have a whole bunch of work to do for the next two weeks. I have three test this week and a whole week of exams the week after that. I will try to get a chapter up sometime this week. I'll try...I PORMISE!!!

**Again, I am so so so sorry that this story is so depressing, but I promise it will get better!!!!! And I thank Roger and Mimi for asking me to give some insight for the next chapter(s). SO THANKS ROGER AND MIMI this is for you!! As well as everyone else!!**

** Captjacksgrl **


	7. Chapter 6: A Wedding & Future Plans

**Yo Yo Yo!!!! Its in the house!!!! Yes the next chapter is here and full of some fun if you know what I mean!!! Sorry I'm late, but I did keep me promise and got it here before the week is up…didn't I? (smiling) There is a WARNING!!! Yes a lemon is in here. Hope you like it!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT, 'Party Starter' by Will Smith, or 'In the Club' by 50 Cent**

_Chapter 5: A Wedding & future plans_

It was a warm day in August, 2 months after the month that Angel had been kidnapped and a month after Mark had been dating Samantha. Everything was going great; Mark and Sam were doing great and enjoying each other, Mimi and Roger were tending to their new baby boy; all the bohemians had been treated and are now AIDS free, and Collins and Angel were facing each other in the warm sand of one of New York's beaches. They were surrounded by their friends and Collins's mother and father, who had arrived yesterday from L.A. to see their son and new daughter-in-law's wedding.

"We are gathered here today, in the matrimony of Tom Bryan Collins & Angel Dumott Schunard. Tom, do you take Angel Dumott Schunard as your beloved wife?" **(A/N1: look below)**

"I do."

"Angel, do you take Tom Bryan Collins as your beloved husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride. I am now happy to address you as husband and wife."

Everybody was so happy for the married couple. All of the people that witnessed this beautiful uniting were happy and threw flowers at the couple as they ran to the limo that would take them to their week long honeymoon in Spain.

_Back at the beach _

Mark had been thinking throughout the Whole wedding, the question he wanted to ask Sam. Collins and Angel had made him realize that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Mark walked up to San who was helping the group put Angel and Collins wedding gifts in the cars.

"Samantha, can talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up?" The first thing that came to her mind was, _Oh my gosh! Is he going to dump me in front of everyone? No that's not it…..he…...he said...he would never leave me. _

"Samantha… Sam, we've been together for a little over a month and I have come to realize that I love you very, very much." Sam started to cry as Mark took her hand and kneeled in front of her on the ground.

"You are the love of my life, and I was wondering…..Sam Aston Quanta, will you marry me?" No words could describe the way she was feeling right now as she stared at the 14K diamond that was offered to her in a small box.

"Yes, Yes!! Oh my gosh Mark! I would love to be your wife!!" Everybody around them were extremely happy for the soon to be couple.

"Well it looks like we have another wedding coming soon," said Roger.

_Collins & Angel's Honeymoon_

At the same time Mark was proposing to Samantha, Angel and Collins had just arrived at the Barcelona Airport. When they got into the airport, they were greeted by a man wearing a black tie who was holding a card with their name one it. He was the chauffeur that was to pick them up and transfer them in a luxury Mercedes limousine to the dream hideaway hotel in Barcelona. They spent the afternoon having spa treatments, champagne, and feeding fresh strawberries to each other in their King Suite, that had the most beautiful views of the sea from their balcony. For dinner, they chauffeur took them to the beautiful district of Barcelona, where they had a special welcome dinner where a Canadian/Catalan chef waited for them personally at the door. They were receiving the VIP treatment at Barcelona's hottest restaurant of the moment. After dinner, Collins called their driver to pick them up and transferred them back to the hotel **(A/N2: look below)**.

Their hotel room was very big; you could say it was a two million dollar house put into one hotel room. The bedroom consisted of a large double queen bed, the huge kitchen contained normal size appliances and not those tiny fridges that barely hold anything, a large flat screen HD TV mounted on the wall in front the couch that was in the living room, and don't get me started on the bathroom that has a large Jacuzzi and shower suited for five to eight people to get in and never have to worry about touch each other. After heir lovely dinner and tour of Barcelona, Collins and Angel were in the bedroom on the double queen bed holding each other and enjoying this moment with each other. Angel was the first one to break the silence.

"Collins, these last four days were the happiest days of me life, I can't believe this is going to be the end of our honeymoon."

"Yes, it was baby, why don't we celebrate our last day here, "said Collins wiggling his eyebrows.

**Warning!! Sex Scene**

Collins climbed on top of Angel kissing her very passionately. He ran his hands up her smooth thigh and under her skirt, pushing it up towards her waist to massage her now hardening cock. As they broke their kiss, Angel leaned up and pulled Collins shirt over his head, kissing and sucking on his hard nipples, getting an excited moan from him.

"Angel….baby…feels….good."

"I'm glad to hear that darling, because I'm just getting started."

Angel pulled Collins into a heated kiss and they started to take the rest of their clothes off. As they came up for air, Angel gently pushed Collins back on the bed and started walking over to the stereo across the room, making sure her hips swayed. She bent over giving Collins an excellent view of her tight arse hole and genitals and put in one of the cds she brought and turned to her favorite song and turned it up. The song that blasted through the speakers was 'Party Starter' **(A/N3: look below)**. As it started Angel got on the bed and kissed Collins hard.

_CHORUS_

_Git on the floor!!!!! Whoa! I'm the Party Starter,  
You might have a good time but we party harder  
So, tell the DJ to play my song  
& we could dance all night to the early mornin'_

Hands roamed and groped furiously while the two lovers tried to show their love for the other the best way they could. As Collins made to flip her over so he was on top, Angel stopped him.

"No baby, I want to try something different…..I want…..to be on top tonight. Is that ok?"

"mmmm, sure baby, whatever you want….just hurry up, before I'll come right now." Before they started kissing again Collins asked Angel, "Did you take one of the pills Carlos gave to you?"

"For the fifth time love yes. Now, are you through talking love, cuz I'm horny."

_Will Smith  
Oh! I'm the Party Starter,  
You might have a good time but we party harder  
So, tell the DJ to play my song  
& we could dance all night to the early mornin'  
Dance, an aphrodisiac  
Women gyrating, simulating sensual acts  
To stimulating musical tracks  
I thought I was just gon' come out tonight & get a brew  
& relax_

With that said, Angel climbed on top of Collins, placing her legs on either side of his, kissing him and felt a strong hand running along her side and back, while the other one ran through her hair. Angel lifted herself up a little bit, reached around and grabbed Collins's hard 10 ½ inch cock and lined it with her anal hole. Angel took a deep breath and slowly took in his cock. Both of them moaned when Angel had taken Collins in fully. After adjusting to Collins erection, Angel grabbed his shoulders and started moving up and down on his cock.

"Mmmm, Angel….gosh baby…you're so tight."

"Oh….gods….(pants)…Collins I love you."

"Love you too baby."

Collins grabbed on to her waist and started to pick up the speed. Angel moaned in pleasure and started moving in time with Collins.

_But no! Uh uh, when you're the party starter  
It's like you're on call, you're what the doctor ordered  
It's like you gotta block the border to the door  
& shock em when it's boring..._

_GIT ON THE FLOOR!!_

"Ohhh...Collins, please, harder...mmmmhhh, deeper."

"Oh fuck…..that's it baby...yeaaa...so good."

_Ughh, it's the groovicide bomber, mic in my vest  
Tight, strapped to my chest  
Like, I'ma run up in the party hollerin'  
& be like "Ohhh!", fulfillin' my callin'  
Big! (Big), Will! (Will), that's my name, whoop!  
Writin' rhymes, that's my game, whoop!  
Ask me again and I'll tell you the same, whoop!  
Just write ya number down right next to ya name, girl_

_CHORUS  
_

The bed started rocking against the wall from the force of Angel and Collins lovemaking. The people next door to them were also banging on the wall, just with their fist and not the bed, telling them to keep it down. All Angel and Collins did was smile at each other and made even louder noises.

_Will Smith  
He was raised in the days when the roof was raised  
Every rap occasion, new & amazing  
The back of the stage amazed and gazin'  
Prayin for the day they would one day praise him  
Studied the ways of the game & made it  
Came through the maze & the haze & played it perfect_

"AHHHH, COLLINS!!!!! FUCK…..YESSSS….FUCK MY ASS……AHHHH..SHIT COLLINS!!!"

"ANGEL…DAMN BABY…SO FUCKIN' HOT…….UHHH, YEA THAT'S IT BABY…RIDE ME…RIDE MY FUCKIN' DICK HARD!!"

"HARDER COLLINS…..PLEASE…AHHHHH….MORE BABY...DEEPER!!!"

Collins and Angel were in pure ecstasy; not wanting this to end. Collins could feel Angel getting closer to her release, so he grabbed her cock and started to fist it in time with the wild rhythm that they had set. Angel cried out as pure pleasure as she felt her husband taking her to the next level.

_Days any person hated & cursed him, he was unfazed  
He waited, it was worth it, he never retaliated  
He saved it, slavin', on the road blazin'  
Days when he was low, nothin' could raise him  
He came to the show & somethin' uncaged in him  
Like the pope, but its party crusade, I'm like braids that's  
never  
gon' fade (ya heard)  
I'm like, 23's on an Escalade, throw me into the rave  
like you threw a grenade - BOOM!!  
_

"OHHHH…..COLLINS….FASTER….DEEPER….SHIT….I'M CLOSE BABY…MAKE ME COME!!!!"

"I know baby…..me too….GODS SO CLOSE!!!

_CHORUS (2x)  
_

_Will Smith  
I call for the days of the unadulterated  
__When the artistry was cultivated  
You know, back when rap was smart and multilayered  
We could rap without A&Rs& ultimatums (damn)  
Now today I could say I long for the days when the party was all  
about partyin'_

"Come on baby….that's it….I feel you….uhhhh…..my sweet angel...come...come for me NOW!!"

"AHHHH…..COLLINS!!!" Angel's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she still and shot her cum on Collins's hand and both of their chests.

_I was a mini-party starter then  
My mind bends when I call my pen  
The big question should I run the mind a vittle  
Food for thought or dumb the rhyme a little  
But Will "if you come to high that'll alienate folks & they  
won't buy it"(yo),_

Collins quickly flipped Angel over and grabbed onto her hips, moving even faster than before and pounded into Angel as her muscles tighten around his engorged erection waiting for it to release it's warm seed into her pulsing canvas. All Angel could do was wrapped her arms and legs around Collins and enjoy the new highs of their lovemaking. After a few more hard and deep thrusts, Collins came deep inside her. "ANGEL…..FUCK!!!" After Collins emptied all of his sperm into Angel, he fell on top of her, both panting heavily.

** Warning Over**

_Look, people getting trapped in the track  
& they be clappin', even when the rappin' is wack  
Yo, what happened, when did we get happy wit that?  
He's old-fashioned (yup), but let's be happy he's back  
(Ya heard me!)  
_

_CHORUS (2x)  
_

Collins and Angel were lying in the same position, still connected to each other as they listened to the song end. Angel started to lazily make patterns on Collins back when he leaned up on his elbows so he could see Angel's face, kissing her softly. As Collins caressed Angel's glistening side that was covered with sweat, Angel bucked her hips up, causing them both to moan. Angel noticed she was starting to get hard from the last few moments of Collins's wild release. She also noticed that the stereo was moving on to another one of her favorite songs, 'In the Club' **(A/N4: look below)**.

_50 Cent_  
_Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go shawty  
It's your birthday  
We gon' party like it's yo birthday  
We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday  
And you know we don't give a fuck  
It's not your birthday!_

"Collins…..I think I could go for another round...what do you think?"

"Mmmmm……sounds good to me baby."

Soon all you could hear was the bed slamming into the now cracked wall, the sounds of pleasure mixed with ecstasy, and music filling the bedroom. Angel and Collins's ferocious lovemaking went on for the rest of the night; leaving many of their neighbors with little possibility of any sleep.

**So what you think of it…like it...hate it?!!! Well, I hope you liked it!!! So I have some ANs to answer to and then I have a favor to ask of all you readers out there, so here they go:**

**Author's Notes **

**A/N1: So I've been to what two weddings and I was about 10, so do you really think I was paying attention….of course not!!! Hahaha so please bear with me on that part.**

**A/N2: I got this information off of a website (just tweeked it a little bit). If you want it, e-mail me. It sounds very exciting and romantic (hint if you're married or getting married or whatever). No guarantee your 'night life' will be like Angel and Collins's. Hahaha **

**A/N3: I put this one in the story, cuz I thought it was a good sex song (if you don't know what that is, I won't laugh at you….just e-mail me personally and I'll explain). I would like to suggest listening to the song first if you haven't heard it. I had to play it over and over to get this sex scene just right. Hahaha**

**A/N4: I thought it was another great song, for Collins and Angel.**

**My Favor **

**So I have this real important question for you readers and reviews. I would love you guys forever….not that I already do (lol), if you could help me out here. So here it is: **

**As I've said in the beginning of the chapter, Mimi and Roger had a baby boy…sadly I haven't been able to come up with a name for the cute guy. I need a name for the future chapters; it would help me out a lot. I will take _ALL_ names into consideration and I might even have a chapter with names to pick from that people have given me. I really appreciate you guys hanging in there with me!! THANK YOU!!!! The next chapter is being worked on as we 'speak'. Don't forget to REVIEW and think about the question!!! Peace out!!**

** Captjacksgrl**


	8. Chapter 7: Brothers

_Chapter 7 – Brothers _

_(Angel's POV)_

It's been two week since Collins and I got back from our honeymoon. We were….in the middle of making love, when we got an interesting phone call.

_(Flashback)_

"_Gods Angel….so good baby….yeah…..mmmm…don't stop." Angel moved her head up and down Collins hard erection trying to bring her husband into a mind blowing orgasium. When the phone rung; Collins let out a frustrated sign while Angel released his cock, mouthed I'm sorry and got up to answer the phone._

"_Hello, Collins residents…..yea…he's here…..sure."_

"_Love it's for you." While Angel handed Collins the phone, he wondered who could be calling him._

"_Hello…hey man. What up bitch!!...nah man…..I haven't seen your ass for years!!...yea….uh huh…that's fine with me…..yea….wait a sec." Collins looked over at Angel sitting on the bed _

"_Hey Angel, honey…is it ok if we house a friend of mine say here for a while?"_

"_Yea love….just as long as they don't mess up the house." Collins was so excited that Angel thought he was acting like a kid in a candy store._

"_Yea man its cool. Be there in….say 35 minutes. Yea no problem dude!! Bye."_

"_Who was that Collins?" Angel said looking up from her romance novel._

"_A long lost friend of mine."_

"_I know that Collins, but WHO?"_

"_I'll tell you when we get there." Collins said as he headed towards the door to get his coat. "Come on Angel we have to go."_

"_But…Collins…Where, where are you dragging me along to now!"_

"_Airport." Angel grabbed her red coat while chasing after Collins as fast as her black stilettos would permit her. _

"_Why are we going to the Airport and just who is this friend of yours?"_

"_I'll introduce him to you when we get there." Collins hopped, literally, into the car and started it up. Angel was getting very frustrated with Collins and demanded to know who this person was that was going to be living with them and for how long. But the only answer she got was: "I'll tell you everything when we get there."_

_(End Flashback)_

_(Normal POV: Airport)_

Collins and Angel arrived at the airport about fifteen minutes early and Angel had decided to give up on getting Collins to tell her something about this mystery person they were waiting on. They had gone inside to sit in front of the gate that this person was suppose to be on. Angel look at all the people that rushed by trying to get to the terminals and planes they were suppose to be on. Suddenly there was a loud voice that she heard echo through the halls: "Flight 274 from Las Vegas, Nevada to New York City has just arrived and will now be departing off the plane shortly."

"Well this is his flight, so I better go and start looking for him. Want to come along baby."

"Come along….how can I come along if I don't know who I'm looking for?!"

"Awww come on Angel, it won't be hard." Collins took Angel by the hand and started to walk towards the plane exit. Many people walk right on by them, none of them being the person Collins was looking for. Angel became tired of being in front of the door waiting for this person. Before she could tell Collins she wanted to leave whoever it was behind, Collins let go of her hand and said: "I'll be right back, I see him so don't move ok love?"

"Ok Collins." With that said Collins gave her a quick kiss and walked towards the exit. Angel turned around to look at the rest of the airport and walked over to a window close by the spot she was standing in to wait on the two men. She was now so into her thoughts and the large planes that she missed the similarity between her husband and the man that they were waiting on.

Collins walked up to the man and brought him into a tight huge. "Brother!!! Gods I'm so glad to see you man."

"Hey you too man. Wow you're not as short as you use to be."

"Yeah I know so I guess that makes me the oldest huh?" laughed Collins.

"Naw man I'm still older than you…so don't forget it," the other man said.

"You're only older by two minutes!!"

"I know, and don't you forget it! Now come on, I want you to meet someone very special to me."

"Yea, let's get going before she leaves me. She's already pissed at me because I wouldn't tell her who we were picking up." The men walked towards the spot Collins had left Angel standing, only to not see her. Collins looked around and found her standing by the window.

"Hey baby," Collins said putting his arms around her slender waist kissing and lightly sucking her neck to relieve the stress he was sensing from her.

"Mmmm hey…Collins don't start something you can't finish," Angel giggled.

"Hahaha well love, I would like for you to meet my brother Ed Green…we're twins."

"Oh wow you are his twin….well hello I'm…."

"Angel right..the cute girl that married my brother. It's a pleasure to meet you Angel." After Ed said this he took her hand and kissed it; Angel giggled at this and blushed a bright peach red. So Collins came over and pulled Angel close to him.

"Alright man, what are you tryin' to do…steal my wife from me."

"Naw man, but if she a good cook then yea."

"Good….bro….she's excellent…..especially in…"

"I think it's time to go home now boys."

"Awww, come on Angel I was just messing with you." With that Angel started to walk away, moving her hips side to side as she walked, throwing her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Yea, yea…whatever." With that Ed and Collins ran to catch up with her, seeing she was walking fast in her high stilettos.

_(Angel's POV: Apartment; couple hours later)_

After I cooked the boys some lunch, they stayed in the kitchen to catch up on the lost years while I went to go and finish my romance novel when I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!!" When I open the door and got the biggest surprise of my life.

"Manuel?"

"Angel." The brothers screamed and cried in happiness as they brought each other into a warm, tight hug.

"Hey what's all the screaming about here?" Collins and Ed had come out from the kitchen to see who was at the door. When they got to the door, they saw a man a little bit shorter than Angel, with baggy black pants and a skin shirt with I LOVE WOMEN with the WO crossed off.

Angel walked over to Collins, bringing her brother with her and said, "Collins, this is my younger brother, Manuel."

"Manuel, this is my husband Collins."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Manuel said with a smile.

"And this is…."

Ed beat Angel in her introduction and went to shake the younger man's hand. "Hello I'm Ed, Collins older brother." Manuel looked up into Ed's eyes and was astonished at what a handsome man his sister's husband had. Manuel realized right then that he was attracted to this handsome…no sexy man.

"Ummm….hi."

Collins looked at Angel and whispered, "Well, it looks like their getting along just fine, what do you think love."

"Yea...I think my brother just found his love," Angel giggled quietly.

Ed looked at Manuel and said, "Ummm, there are no more rooms available…..I was wonderi…"

"Yes….I mean…..sur…well if that's ok with you. I….I mean Angel is it ok with you….you don't mind."

Angel turned from her conversation on the sofa with Collins and told her brother, "Manuel, me casa es su casa, but it's your life to decide, not mine."

"Then I guess I'll take you up on your offer then," said Manuel to Ed.

"Great! I'll help you with you bags." As Ed walked towards the room he slept in, Manuel turned to Angel, mouthed thank you and a wave before heading towards his new room and sexy roommate.

**Author's Note**: **Hey peeps, I hope you like it!!! I need another favor!! I need some girls names for the next chapter. I really appreciate the reviews and ideas!! Luv u guys!!! **


	9. Chapter 8: Brothers Together

**Alright reader and reviews, I'm back and trying to relieve some of your withdraw anxiety lol. **

**Thank you to: Bohemia's little sister & Roger and Mimi for the girl names & Twisties, Bohemia's little sister & Roger and Mimi for the boy names:**

**WARNINGS!!!: There will be some mild language and a non-explicit…I REPEAT!!! NON-explicit kissing (PDAing) scene. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**

**ENJOY!!!**

_Chapter 8 – Brothers together, Families Growing, & an Unwanted Visitor _

_(Angel's POV; sitting in their bedroom alone thinking)_

It's been two months since our brother came to live with us. During these last two months, many exciting things have occurred; Mark and Sam had gotten married and were back from their honeymoon in Hawaii, Jeremy, Roger and Mini's son spoke his first words at a picnic outing, which of course Mark caught on camera, my brother and Ed have become…..pretty close to each other, but they haven't had sex yet; despite that, I am extremely happy for him, and Maureen and Joanne are getting their daughter, Riley Keziah Jefferson, situated in her new home. But the most exciting event that has happened….not that those weren't…but the most exciting thing that happened was when I found out….I WAS PREGNANT!!! I was so excited….gods…never in my entire life did I think I would have a baby to call my own and now I have that chance. Then I wondered…how….I was going to tell Collins….I mean…I found out that I was pregnant a few days ago. I've been in here thinking…..today was the perfect day to tell Collins….why….well, because I could feel that the atmosphere is filled with love and happiness….hahaha…so much happiness that Ed and Manuel went on a date all day so the house was quiet and NYU was on their summer break, so Collins would be home and free….if you know what I mean (inserts Angel giggling).

_(Normal POV)_

After that thought, Angel walks out of the bedroom and into the living room, where she found her sexy husband sitting on the couch reading a book on….yep you guessed it ….philosophy. Angel walked over to Collins and sits on his lap. She took the book from him being careful not to lose his place and kissed him hard and passionately on the lips.

Angel broke the kiss and said, "Hello handsome husband of mine, doing anything important?"

"Oh no, just trying to catch up on some reading….why love?"

"Well, I have something very exciting to tell you….and I want your honest opinion k?" Angel said as she ran her hands up and down Collins chest.

"Ok….wait, are you going to tell me that you want to have long, hot, passionate sex like we had on our honeymoon." At this Angel hit Collins playfully on the arm.

"No silly! But as much as I would love for you to pick me up, toss me on the bed and fuck me raw….I have something better and exciting to tell you than that!!"

This time Collins gave Angel an expression of questioning and asked, "What can be more exciting that sex baby?"

"Well…I wanted to tell you that I'm…." Before Angel could say her exciting news, the phone rang. She sighed gave Collins a quick kiss and got up to answer the phone.

"Hello…yes….speaking….oh hey…..yeah….we can be there in about…say 20 minutes…..great…ok….uh huh…..see you soon…bye."

"Well, that was Janice; she wants to meet us about some things before the trial day."

"Ok, let go get dressed then…when is the trial anyway?"

"The trial is not until a week from now. She just wanted to go over what to expect and stuff since this is the first time we've done this."

"Ok….Oh Angel….ummm…..what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Huh...oh I'll tell you later, we have to get going." And with that said the couple got dressed and headed down the street to Janice's office.

_(Mimi's POV; Roger and Mimi's apartment)_

I open the door to our bedroom and there was my Roger in bed taking an afternoon nap with our son Jeremy Allen Davis. It was the cutest sight I have ever seen. I mean…who would have thought a former drug addict and HIV infected guitar player would make a great father. But I couldn't pass up this moment, so I ran to get the camera to take a picture with. The camera was what Mark gave to us as a wedding gift. Just as the camera was going off, Roger woke up.

"What was that?" Roger asked in a low voice so not to disturb Jeremy.

"Nothing….just a….flash of light." Roger gently got off the bed, seeing his son was going to be asleep for a while and went out the door, closing it silently behind him.

Roger raised an eyebrow looked out the window and said, "Flash of light….is there a storm coming?"

"No…just a flash of random light…that's all." By this point Mimi was beaming with pride inside, trying to keep it inside, knowing that she had successfully taken a picture without Roger trying to hide from her and she was determined to stop him if he tried to delete this one from the camera.

"Well if there's no storm then where did the….Mimi!! Did you…" Mimi held up the camera that was behind her back laughing and smiling as she waved it in front of Roger's face.

"You did!! Come on Mimi…..you know I hate pictures of me being taken. Give me the camera so I can delete it!!"

"No!! It will last a life time!! I can't wait to show these to girls!!!"

"OH NO!! Mimi, give it to me. Come on give me the camera."

"NO!!" After that said, Mimi ran into the kitchen with Roger hot on her tail. They laughed and ran semi-quietly through the house so not to disturb the baby until Roger catch Mimi in the living room and pulled her to the couch.

"Ha I got you. Now give me the camera."

"No. I think the pictures look adorable. I mean look at them Roger. And don't you dare delete them!!" Mimi turned on the camera and showed Roger all the pictures she had taken of Roger playing, feeding, and sleeping with Jeremy.

"Well….I guess you do have a point."

"Yeah…I know I do."

"I still can't believe I'm a father."

"Mmmm, you mean a great and wonderful father." They both laughed at this and Roger kissed Mimi on the lips, pulling her to sit on his lap. Mimi put her hands on his shoulders moaning into the kiss. Just as Roger and Mimi were about to get started a piercing wail sounded through the house.

As they both sighed Mimi said, "Well better go and see what he wants."

"He probably got jealous of me holding you." At this they both laughed and went to go see what their one year old son was crying about.

_(Angel's POV/Normal POV; Courtroom: Next Week)_

Since we requested for this to be a semi-private case, the only people allowed in the room were my family, friends along with Daemon's mother, father, and his younger brother and a jury with five women and five men. I still couldn't believe that this was happening….I mean after two whole years, I'm going to see the man I use to love; the man that raped me. I was very nervous and my friends could tell it. Collins was about to say something to me when a door on the side opened. I looked over and there he was, Daemon. He looked like he's been through hell and back, but he deserved it after what he put me through!! His hair had grown longer, almost past his shoulders, his body had gotten thinner and he looked like he was going insane. Then it happened….he looked over at me, that's when I really got scared. I could tell it in his eyes that he was extremely anger at me and the world. I know for a fact that he never expected me to actually testify against him because he had the best lawyer out of every law firm in New York and his lawyer was going to try to get him off with ease; the only thing they don't know is that I'm ready for them….well, I hope I am.

_(Shorten version of a court process; mainly Angel being questioned)_

As the Judge Copper arrived, the officer made his normal speech and then the trial began. The first witness to be called up was Collins, the rest of my friends and Manuel. Then it came….my name….I was so nervous, but I was determined not to show it. I got up with my head held high and walked straight up to the podium swore in under oath and sat down waiting for Daemon's lawyer to question me.

"Mr. Collins it…" _Ok, that got me pissed. I see I have to straighten him out before we evn start!!!_

"Ummm…excuse me….Mr. Cooper…not to be rude or anything….but if you haven't noticed…I'm a woman….so it's _Mrs._ Collins."

_Great another one of these people. The look on his face was very…..well it's hard to describe. It was something between a confused and an oh my gosh look. _"I…uhhh…I'm truly sorry, _Mrs._ Collins, have you ever had any past relationships with my client?"

"Yes I have."

"When?"

"It was several years ago."

"How did you meet him, where were you at?"

_Oh no…I don't know if I can do this any more!...I take back what I said before!! _"I…I was still living with my father in Mexico and he did things that…." Angel started to get tears welding up in her eyes; but she keep going.

"So I was running from my father when I ran into him. He…."

"So…just like that…you ran into my client."

"Well….yes….he…he help me…."

"Helped you do from you father. Weren't you only twelve at that time?"

_Oh gods!!! Janice please help me out here!!! _"Yes…I told you my father…"

"Did things to you….but weren't you whor….."

Janice got up and said, "You honor what is the point of this."

"Yes, Mr. Cooper please make your point fast…I do have other things to do today." _Goods I love this judge!!! Maybe I can get through this!!!_

"Your right, Mrs. Collins….did you ever have a…sexual relationship with my client?" _Shit!!! I can't believe this guy!!! If I say yes….Daemon could get off!!!_

"Your honor I object!!!" _I love you Janice!!!_

"Yes….I agree with Mrs. Gonzales. Mr. Cooper, you are outside your jurisdiction. The jury will disregard the last question asked."

"Sorry your, honor….no further questions."

"Mrs. Collins you may sit down now." _I was so glad I didn't have to answer that question. I just hope Janice can do something to make the jury have a guilty verdict._

Janice walked to the middle of the room with something in her hand and said, "Your honor, I would like to submit subject 234. This was a tape acquired by the police from the home of the accused, Daemon P. Anderson."

"Your honor!!"

"Sit down Mr. Cooper….I will allow it. Please continue Mrs. Gonzales"

Janice walked up to the T.V. that was in the room and put a tape in. As the picture became clear, you could see Angel tied to the bed, bloody and crying struggling against the ropes that bound her. Angel silently cried on Collins shoulder as the scene of the rape was played for the jury. The tape was over, the case was about to end, everyone was waiting for the jury to come back. After an hour of waiting the jury came out of the room and sat back down.

"Jury do you have a verdict?"

"Yes your honor."

"What say you?"

"We the jury find the defendant……guilty." I cried so much I could barely see. They were tears of joy; my brother and I hugged each other along with my friends. They dragged Daemon back to prison; after that I thanked Janice and walked out with my family. As we walked down the hall, talking happily to my brother; all of a sudden we heard a man's voice.

"You know you enjoyed what he did to you." I turned towards the man, wondering what in the world he was saying.

"Excuse me…..but I don't know what you're talking about. If you'll excuse us, we have to go." I grabbed my brother's hand again and started to walk down the hall when the man got up and looked at us.

"Awww and here I thought you would remember me. Hahaha….Well let me help you with that." The man took off his hat and sunglasses; on his face were four scars across his left eye and three down his right cheek. Yes….that face…how could I forget a face like that….all of a sudden my happiness left me.

"Father?"

"Well, well, well, it seems like you aren't the stupid brat you were before….but your still that wanton whore you became huh hahaha."

"I NEVER HAVE BEEN A WHORE!! A whore is some who wants to be one!! I NEVER DID!!! You turned me into one…NO FORCED ME!!!"

"Hahaha…well, that's going to change because you left before you were eighteen…."

"Yeah…what about it?"

"Hahaha….damn…your still that cocky stuck-up bitch I had huh. Well since you left before you time….It's a Mexican law….I STILL OWN YOU!!!!" Then he turned to Manuel, who was shaking slightly at the sight of our father, the man he barely knew and the man I knew he would now come to fear too; but I will do everything and anything to protect my little brother from the things I had to endure in my past life.

"Ahhh….my son, Manuel." He looked Manuel up and down….but different from the way he looked at me. I made me disgusted to know…..no I…I can't bear to think of that right now. He reached his hand out and touched his face; Manuel looked like a deer in headlights at what our father said next.

"Mmmmm…..you've grown up to become such a….fine lookin' boy…..just like your mother….yesss……just like her."

"Leave him alone!!"

"And who the hell are you?!!"

Since Manuel couldn't speak I decided to speak for him. "That's Ed…his boyfriend…..and my husband's brother."

"Husband…boyfriend….damn…I didn't know BOTH of my sons would turn out to be whores!!"

"Shut the FUCK up father!!! GODS I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!! JUST LEAVE ME…US THE HELL ALONE!!!!" My father walked right up to me and put his mouth right next to my ear; so close I could feel….smell his foul, drugged, and alcohol breath in my face. But the next thing that came out of his mouth left me shaking in terror.

"You will soon be mine again….and nobody….can…stop me. I'm watching you son….I'm coming for you." He stepped back looked at me and then at Manuel.

"Both of you." And with that he walked away laughing.

**All right peeps!!! I hope you enjoyed this long chapter!!!! Sadly I might only write one more chapter and that will be it for a while. My other stories are being neglected!!! So look out for the next chapter of Why? YEAH!!!! Oh yeah!! Sorry to be such a pester with all these questions and such….but I just want to know…..WHO WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! And don't forget to REVIEW!! **


	10. Chapter 9: Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Ok my loyal fans and readers!!! I've been asked again for some spoilers…so I will give in and give some to you !! **

**Chapter 10: **

There will be a lemon!!! Angel/Collins & Manuel/Ed. Pregnancy announced!!!!

**Chapter 11: **

Angel & Manuel's father tries to get his hands on them

**Chapter 12: **

Angel & Collins go to the doctor to talk about the baby. Mark & Samantha talk about having a child too.

**Chapter 13: **

Manuel & Ed get married. Angel & Manuel's father kidnaps them with some help

**This was made at the request of Roger and Mimi, who asked me to give some insight for the next FOUR chapters!! SO THANKS ROGER AND MIMI this is for you….as well as everyone else !! Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 10: Gotta Love Spencer's

_**Hey Hey Hey!!! I'm back from the dead!!! So here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. I want to give a shou out to all my readers and reviews out there. Thank you for being so patient with me. And I want to thank the co/author of this chapter: Roger and Mimi gives a round of applauses Enjoy and don't for get to REVIEW!!!!! Love you all!!!**_

_Chapter 10 – Gotta Love Spencer's _

_(Collins's POV)_

It's been two weeks since Angel and Manuel's father had confronted them. I still couldn't figure out how he found out where she lived, but my brother and I were determined to protect them as long as we can; and I know Ed will protect Manuel too. Angel and Manuel haven't been out since then because they've been so worried that their father would kidnap them. But they were determined not to let that hinder their daily life. Since our brother's have permanently moved in with us, we've done a lot of bonding with each other.

_(Angel's POV)_

I got up from the couch since I zoned out of the conversation that Collins was having with his brother and went into the kitchen to get something to drink; this is where my brother had communed to and was sitting at the table eating some grapes and reading a manga.

"Hey baby bro!"

"Hello Angel."

After a few minutes of silence, Angel turned to her brother and asked, "Are you busy right now?"

"No why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go do some shopping with me."

"Yeah why not; you don't think they would mind do you?"

"Naw….I can always persuade Collins, you know that Manuel," said Angel.

"Alright then what are we waiting for!" So Angel and Manuel went into the living room to tell their men, they were going to the mall. When they stepped into the room, they went to their respected man.

While Ed and Manuel were having a make-out secession, Angel sat in Collins lap and gave him a quick kiss; then she said while making careless patterns on his firm chest, "Hey baby, me and Manuel are going to the mall, k?"

"Are you sure baby, do you want one of us to go with……"

Before he could finish his sentence, Angel put a finger over his lips and told him, "Collins, love, you know better than anyone that I'm very capable of taking care of myself. What makes you think I can't take care of my baby brother too huh?"

With a sigh Collins replied, "Yes, your right love. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"I know love. Don't worry….I have my cell phone with me."

Collins gave her a suspicious look, but shrugged it off. "Ok baby, have fun." With that said Angel gave Collins one last kiss and proceeded in dragging her brother off his lover.

Before Angel and Manuel walked out the door Ed called out to them and said "You know what, why don't we come with you."

"Oh ok!!!" called Angel before they went out of the door.

_(Normal POV; at the mall)_

The two couples spent about four hours at the mall and it was figured out that they had bought enough clothes for the next year or two. While Angel and Manuel went to Hot Topics, Collins dragged his brother to a store that was very similar to it; Spenser's. In the front of the store was gothic looking clothes that would Show everything and leave nothing unnoticed. If you want to the back of the star, you will find a surplus of "toys" that would be useful in bed. Collins decided to make tonight the most unforgettable night of Manuel and Angel's lives.

"Hey Ed, come over here." As he came over, Ed noticed that his brother looking at some skimpy clothes.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What do you think about these skirts and pants for our lovers?"

"Well they certainly are…." Before Ed could finish his sentence there was a cheerful voice that called to them.

"Oh my gosh!! Tom Collins is that you!?!" Collins snapped out of his daydream of Angel in a skin tight leather skirt and a reveling tank top and looked in the direction that the voice came from. As he moved towards the checkout counter, he saw a very familiar face.

"Yo Molly!!! What's up girl!?! I haven't seen you in so long!!!" Molly came from behind the counter to hug her old friend.

Molly was a gothic like girl. She wore red fishnets from her hands to her elbows with a black shirt that revealed the very thing that every guy can't resist and on the shirt it said, "Don't Talk to Me When I'm Talking to Myself!!" in white letters. She also wore a short red thigh length skirt with a black sash. She wore black lipstick and eye shadow; her nails were painted black as well. She also had on red pumps with the ribbons going up to her knees.

"So….. is there something your not telling me Tom?" laughed Ed.

"Ha ha ha, no! This is one of my good friends from college!!"

"So what are you here for Collins, I mean, I know you probably didn't come here just to see me," Molly said.

"Actually I came to buy some stuff for my wife and my brother's boyfriend. We want to do something special for them tonight, if you know what I mean." So for the next hour and a half, Collins, Ed, and Molly went through the store for some fun toys while conversing about their lives.

Meanwhile, Angel and Manuel walked around the mall with five bags on each arm looking for their lovers. As they were looking at shoes, when Angel looked over at Manuel.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Angel asked, looking at her baby brother.

"Sure, anything," Manuel looked at Angel.

"Well…in about nine months…they'll be 5 people at our apartment," Angel touched her stomach gently.

"What do you mean, it's you, me, Ed and Collins…who's the fif-" Manuel notice Angel's hand on her stomach, He grinned widely "You're…."

Angel nodded excitedly, prompting Manuel to squeal loudly. People stoped looked at him as if he was crazy, in response Manuel shot a glare that said 'Shut-Up-I'm-Gonna-Be-An-Uncle-I-Can-Squel-If-Want' then looked back at Angel.

"What did Collins say?" Manuel asked curiously "Is excited? Oh my god, What are you gonna him" He suddenly got a bad case of word vomit, Angel put her hand over his mouth.

"That's the thing I haven't told him yet," Angel admitted to her brother, she removed her hand from her brother's mouth.

"Well you are gonna tell him right?" Manuel gave her a look.

"Yeah I'm just waiting for the right time," Angel smiled.

**Later that night**

_(Manuel's POV)_

My mind raced, I had slept with many men in the past….but Ed…It was amazing.

It was a whole new experience…he whispered dirty and yet sweet things into my ear...he was so gentle yet so rough...it was like nothing I've ever experienced before in my life.

He pulled out; I was panting, I gently pulled the condom off of him and put it in the trash can.

"That was incredible," He murmured into my hair and kissed it softly.

"I know," I whispered "You're incredible."

Ed chuckled softly, "Well I do my best."

"I love you," I said softly closing my eyes.

"I love you too," He smiled and rubbed my arm softly, all of a sudden I felt at ease…..relaxed….his touch was automatic comfort to me….I felt safer than I had ever felt in my life with his arms around me.

_(Angel's POV)_

I curled up close to Collins…my tan skin flesh with his chocolate brown….._Tell him…Now is the perfect time …..just do it._

"Collins we aren't alone" I said softly

"Yeah we are, unless you have someone hidden in the closet" He laughed

I brought my lips to his ear "No there's someone else here…..Papi…someone who is small and has your eyes and my nose" I walked my fingers up his chest and moved away from his ear, I saw a smile grow on his face.

"You're pregnant?" He asked softly, I nodded gently.

_(Normal POV)_

Collins embraced Angel into and big, but gentle hug…._This is what we've wanted…what we've been working for._ Collins was smiling like a fool…he couldn't hide his happiness and joy….nothing can go wrong now….nothing…so he thought…..


	12. Chapter 11: Picnic with Fear

_Chapter 11 – Death of a camera…._

**_This chapter was co/autherd by _TakeMeTakeMeILoveYou_. So please give her a round of applause. (claps) I'm sorry its taking me so long to update stories, but colleges and senior year in High School is very stressful. So PLEASE bear with me. I hope you enjoy it and please review ._**

_(Normal POV)_

It has been a month since Angel and Collins told the gang that they were going to become parents. To celebrate this happy event, the gang decided to have a picnic in Central Park. On the ground was a huge red and white checkered cloth laid out on the grass. Angel and Collins were sitting under a nearby tree making out; Maureen and Joanne were sitting on the cloth with their adopted 4 year old daughter Riley along with Mimi, Roger, and their 11 month son Jeremy. Manuel and Ed were chasing after each other. And Mark and Samantha, well, they were walking around the park shooting a documentary of….well, everything. The bohemians knew everything would be alright.

_(Angel's POV)_

Well this is lips were on mine, familiar and yet different. Our tongues were dancing in a new way that I couldn't figure out. I felt a large warm hand on my stomach. I suddenly got butterflies. His fingers danced on the barely noticeable bump in my stomach. I giggled and pulled away blushing.

"Something wrong, Angelcake?" Collins asked his voice smooth and warm as usual, his knee weakening grin in place.

"Know baby everything is right" I smiled and kissed him again, we were pulled apart though when a loud crash filled the park.

_(Ed's POV)_

I smiled at Manual….he looked damn hot there sitting in the grass….my mind went back to the box in my pocket. I fingered the velvet on it gently…thoughts of us together went through my mind…_How the hell am I supposed to do this? Maybe If I…No….or maybe I could…_no….I was snapped out of my trance by Manual calling me over to him.

"Honey, are you feeling okay?" He asked softly, I sat next to him, nodding and I cleared my throat.

"Babe, what would you say if I told you I wanted to be with you forever?" I asked with a smirk.

"Edward Collins what do you have up you sleeve?" Manual asked raising his perfect eyebrow.

I pulled the box out of my pocket and handed it to him. Manual opened and gasped "Ed…?"

I smiled "I know we haven't been together that long…but I already feel as if we've known each other our whole lives…so I was wondering….Manual….will you marry me?"

A tear slid down his cheek, he nodded and hugged me.

"I am just gonna take that as a yes?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! OMIGAH YES!" Manual said excitedly and slipped the ring on his finger and admired the gorgeous diamond in the center of the ring.

_That wasn't as hard as I thought_

Our lips crashed together gently again. But I pulled away when I heard a loud crash.

_(Roger's POV)_

(**A/N 1**) "Would you suck my giblets?" I sang into a tree branch that I had found on the ground…you could easily tell that Collins and I had shared a blunt before coming here. "Oh won't you suck my gibleeeeeeets?"

Mimi rolled her eyes "Really, Roger?" She said in a non-amused tone…on the other hand Jeremy found it fucking hystaricle.

"Why don't you forget those pants? Ambercrombie is so last year!" I continued to sing

She raised her eyebrow "How do you know Ambercrombie is last year?"

"Uhhhh…..I….." _Shit…she has discovered my secret…_ "Well…..I….."

_**CRASH**_

_Yesssss Saved!_

_(Maureen's POV)_

"It's a good idea!" I argued

"Running around in a bear suit at a junior high giving people hugs"

"YEAH"

"…Because of a hugging ban?"(**A/N 2**)

"Yeah"

Joanne gave me a look "Really…that is the stupidest thing ever"

"Oh my god!" I threw my hands up and walked to the nearest tree banging my head against it.

"Momma what's Mommy doing?" Riley asked looking at me

"She is just being DIFICULT!" Joanne told her….then there was a…

_**CRASH**_

I looked up and began to laugh.

_(Samantha's POV)_

"It's another great day for drugs, the sun is shining bright so pass the bong and let's all get…high" Mark sang rather off key, he is such a dork. But that why I love him, his dorkyness and other things….don't listen to the rumors…let's just say now I've tasted albino pumpkin head…and I'm never going back. (**A/N 3**)

"It's another great day for drugs my girlfriends cat just died….so poor the beer and pass the bong and lets all get……high" Mark continued to sing I rolled my eyes.

"Pookie that's a_ very_ family _friendly_ song" I said with some sarcasm.  
Mark's eyes widened

"Oh.my.god.you.are.hanging.out.with.Maureen!" He sounded scared and shocked.

I saw the camera begin to slip slowly from Mark's hands.

"Marky, honey, your camera" I began to walk of ahead of him

"What?"

_(Mark's POV)_

I looked up at Sam and snapped out of singing when I heard her mention camera.

"What?"

I felt the sensation of mental and plastic falling from my hands. _NO_

_**CRASH!**_

It echoed through the park. My heart stopped. _NO_. The pieces laid there on the ground. _No…My baby. _I felt tears sting my cheeks and feel to my knees. "NO!"

Roger and Maureen found it hysterical…. I on the other hand found it completely serious….it was like a death of a family.

"IT'S MY BARMITZVAH ALL OVER AGAIN!" I cried….remembering what happened when I let Maureen hold my camera for a couple seconds at my barmitzvah…..it ended in a similar way.

"Why" I sobbed into the camera peices

_(Normal POV)_

Little did our Boho friends know….there was a man sitting at a picnic table watching them….the man honestly looked as if he could be the Dominican unibomber. (A/N 3) He wrote some stuff down.

"Wait til' Papi hears about this" He said to himself with a smirk.

A/N's From TakeMeTakeMeILoveYou

**A/N 1**: Okay so some of you read Would You Suck My Giblets? By missxflawless well I helped write it (kinda) and I actually put that in this chapter before she posted the whole song on here anyway yeah……KASSIE I LOVE YOU!

**A/N 2**: The Hugging Ban…Yeah…you heard about the school that banned hugging in Iowa (Jay Leno talked about it the other day) anyway…..that's my Junior High School….the school I went to last year…and that hugging ban is Bull Shit….seriously It started a real riot...yeah…anyway that's in there…SUPPORT THE LOVE LET THEM HUG!

**A/N 3**: I was listening to "Without Love" from Hairspray on loop while I wrote this which explains the lovely little reference there.

**A/N**: I LOVE WRITING FOR THIS AND HELPING OUT THE STORY! AND I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING IT AND GIVING CHARGERWARIOR THE RECONITION SHE NEEDS LOL!


	13. Chapter 13: Author's Note

To my dear readers and followers,

I have decided to come out of my writer's block and start writing again and do some more chapters for The New Girl in Town. I know it has been YEARS (lol) but I want to thank all of those who have been patient and waiting for me to continue this. As planned, the next chapter will bring out old characters from Angel and Manuel's life and bring in some new ones. I have read the story over again and some things I feel need to be cleared up for you as readers and as well as for my own purpose.

1) Angel and Collins are married and Angel is a month pregnant

2) Roger and Mimi are married and their son Jeremy is 1 years old (I know I said 11 months in Ch. 12..opps my bad)

3) Sam and Mark are married and will start to try for kids soon

4) Maureen and Joanne are committed to each other and have a daughter, Riley who is 4 yrs old

5) Manuel and Ed just got engaged

6) Everybody who had AIDS in the group has gotten the cure (mentioned before) and are now AIDS free and the cure has been made to protect them from getting it again (this should be noted for future events)

I will try to start the next chapter within the next few months. I am in college now and school is still kicking my ass. If anybody wants to help out or has suggestions, by all means EMAIL ME or POST A REVIEW PLZ! I am so excited about this, I think I have some good ideas, now all I need to do is plop them down on paper…..I mean the computer….what's paper again (ponders) hahaha anyways I am soooo looking forward to the future chapters and the story. VIVA RENT!

Love,

ChargerWarrior


	14. Chapter 14: Kidnapped Again

_Chapter 14: Kidnapped Again_

_****__Last time _

_Little did our Boho friends know….there was a man sitting at a picnic table watching them….the man honestly looked as if he could be the Dominican unibomber. He wrote some stuff down._

_"Wait til' Papi hears about this" He said to himself with a smirk._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Normal POV)_

The summer weather was pleasant this year. The trees were in full bloom, the birds were singing, and people were out in the streets. The Bohemian group had just come inside from the heat and was sitting in the living room of Collins, Angel, Ed, and Manuel's loft. The 2 children were sleeping in one of the bedrooms while the adults sat with their respective spouse. The group was trying to come up with something to do on this beautiful day.

"How bout we play a game," Maureen suggested.

"We could, but we can't make much noise because of the children," said Angel.

"Oh, right," Maureen said sadly.

Eventually, the group decided that it was getting late and left to go to their respective homes. Collins was sitting on the couch rubbing Angel's small but noticeable round bump. While their brothers snuggled up on the love seat across from them.

"Hey Manuel"

"Hmmm?"

"Want to go shopping with me and Sam tomorrow?"

"Yea sure that sounds fun"

"Alright, Collins lets got to bed"

"K baby, let me help you up"

"Night Manuel, Ed"

"Night guys," said Ed, as Manuel had fallen asleep in his arms.

_(Normal POV; Somewhere in an abandoned house in NYC) _

"Papi I'm back!" A tall man with sleek black hair cascading down the side of his face, pulled back into a short ponytail.

"Diego, what you got for me, my son." Another man, in his mid-fifties, sat on a chair with a beer in his hand.

"Well, it seems your younger son, my step-brother, just got engaged," Diego smirked.

"They were all out in the park, sweet scene," he said laughing.

"Hmmm very very interesting. We need to get them back, they are mind and I can't wait to get him back, both of them back." The man said while he ran his hand down the scars on his face while he remembered where he got them from.

"How papi? We need more than just you and me."

"I have some look outs watching their place. So when they go out without their, _husbands_, then we will bring them home."

"I think we should, bring someone else that might want to be in this as well, do you think father?"

The man looked at his son, trying to figure out who he was talking about. Suddenly it hit him and he smiled widely and started laughing.

"So what's the plan Papi?"

_(Normal POV; Next Day)_

Collins and Ed were sitting on the couch watching TV and waiting for their loves to get ready for their big shopping day. They were watching a football game (A/N: yes I know there is no football in the summer…sadly), when there was a knock on the door. Collins got up to open the door and saw Mark and Sam standing there making out. He raising his eyebrow and chuckled.

"Well if you wanted to do that you could have stayed at home," he said laughing. Mark and Sam jumped apart while a faint coloration of pink popped onto Mark's cheeks.

Collins stepped aside to let them in. "Angel and Manuel are in our room getting ready."

"Thanks sweetie, hey Ed!" Sam said as she passed by.

"So, Mark," Collins said as he sat down, "I'm glad to see your enjoying something other than your…now dead camera." Ed laughed remembering their picnic the previous day.

"Yes, well, things change you know," Mark said smiling.

They went back to watching the football game. Ed suddenly jumped up and shouted in joy because his team had just scored a first down. Collins scoured, telling his brother that it was only the second quarter. Mark looked back and forth at his two friends in confusion.

"What's a first down?" **(A/N1: Look Below)** Collins and Ed looked at him like he had two heads, but before they could start explaining what is was, the girls and Manuel came out of the bedroom. The men's' mouths dropped open at the views that they received from their lovers. Angel wore black leather boots that went up to her knees, fishnet stocking, a red skirt that fit snug to her thighs, a black tank top and a red jacket that can just past her chest and her favorite black bob wig. Sam wore something very similar, just different colors and had highlighted her blond hair with red and black. Manuel wore tight, show everything low leather jeans, his favorite tight fitting shirt that said "I LOVE WOMEN" with the WO crossed out and black tennis shoes. Each one of the girls and Manuel went to their lover and kissed them on the lips passionately.

"Wow, you girls and Manuel, look sexy," Collins said as Angel sat on his lap.

"Why thank you love, we're going to go, don't know how long we'll be, but we're going to the Queens Center Mall," Angel said.

"Alright, have fun girls," Collins said.

"You girls sure you don't want us to tag along?" Mark asked.

"Darling, what part of "girls' day out" includes men, hmmm?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry love, we all have our phones and you know where we are so you boys have a fun man time ok," Manuel said.

The girls and Manuel went out the door while the men looked after them each sporting a healthy erection. An hour later they came back from either a bedroom or bathroom feeling relieved. They went back to looking at the TV since the game went off when it was interrupted by a news cast.

"We have breaking news, there was a prison break last night, some of the prisoners are said to be armed and/or dangerous. The police….."

There was a pregnant silence as Collins, Ed, and Mark stared at the TV. They were trying to wrap their mind around the information that was being said. The prison break was in the same prison that Angel's ex-boyfriend, Daemon, was put in. All of a sudden they got up and voiced the same spot, each thinking the same thing. They all grabbed their phones and started dialing to get their lovers to tell them to come home. When they received nothing but dial tones, they ran out the house and towards Joanne and Maureen's house **(A/N2: Look Below)** to get borough the car to get to Queens Center Mall faster.

_(Normal POV; Queens Center Mall)_

Angel, Sam, and Manuel had 2 bags each filled with clothes and a few other things that they knew their lovers might really like. They were on their way home, seeing as they had been out all morning and it was getting late. They were half way home when all of a sudden Sam stopped laughing at something Manuel said and frowned.

"Guys, do you feel like we're being followed?" Angel and Manuel became quiet, but kept walking slowly.

"Yeah it does," Manuel said. Angel started getting nervous and started to look for her phone when all of a sudden they heard a van pull up behind them. Before they could react, 3 men jumped out and put cloths over their mouths and the darkness came to them. The last thing Angel heard before she felt the darkness take over was a voice she thought she would never hear again.

"I won't ever let u go now baby."

**Ooooo…cliffhanger…evil right! I hope you guys liked this :D! Ill try to update as fast as I can. If anyone has any ideas and wants to share them, feel free to. Please Review!**

**AN1 – My father had a friend in college, he was a rich kid and didn't know what a first down was lol**

**AN2 – I don't know if they had a car, but they will for my story**

**ChargerWarrior**


End file.
